Chapter 10
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis Jae Gu cowering in the shower stall is confronted by an angry Queen who has just discovered him. Jae Gu tries to give Queen back the check she had given him earlier. Before Queen can ask why he is in the dressing room she is interrupted by someone asking for Queen in a loud tone. The dressing room is opened by a a crimson haired girl and two girls who tease Queen about wearing her towel. She then states that she has registered for The Wild’s League. Queen identifies the crimson haired girl as her previous opponent Kim Hye Shin and comments on how she went easy on Kim Hye shin to save her being in the hospital for too long. Angered by the comments being made by Queen, Kim Hyeshin asks Queen if she is participating in the league, declaring that she will teach the entire Wild’s girls a lesson on how to battle. Queen remarks that anyone can participate in the league but it does not mean that Hyeshin will make the final. Queen who starts blow drying her hair tells Hyeshin to step back since the dressing rooms are for only A-class and S-class fighters and that if she is looking for bathroom that there is a C-class bathroom somewhere else in the school. Queen’s comment provokes Hyeshin into wanting to fight there in the bathroom. During her threatening speech, Hyeshin is interrupted by Dal Dal who questions Queen about Hyeshin and her lackeys who she refers to as ‘uglies’. Offended by Dal Dal’s words one of the lackeys asks Dal Dal what she had said. Dal Dal angered by the girl’s presence grabs the girl by the neck, warning her that she is in no mood to put up with their attitude. She tells them that she heard they have registered for the league and that she will beat them there before telling them to leave. Hyeshin and her lackeys leave while warning Queen and Dal Dal that they will win against the Wild’s High students. Dal Dal then questions Queen about her their behavior and associates them as friends of Queen who quickly quashes the thought of them being friends. Dal Dal then asks where Jae Gu is, not aware of the man still cowering in the shower stall. Jae Gu who manages to slip out of the dressing room, researches the Wild’s League and learns that the league is a bi-yearly tournament that is held in the school that allows for students from across the world to compete and show their strengths in a public broadcasted event. Jae Gu discovers that Queen is the reigning champion of the league and has been for the past two years, worried about having upset her, worries that Queen will do something drastic like dumping his body in the ocean. An announcement is then made to the whole school in regards to the tournament. Queen as the school champion is allowed to pick her first opponent and all school students are required to attend especially the one she wishes to pick which happens to be Jae Gu. Worried about why he must attend the hall, he begins to worry about explaining about returning the check. A red haired pigtailed announcer then tells the crowd that the preliminaries for the league start in a month but the opponents for matches are picked in advanced with Queen having the first choice. She then tells the crowd that Queen has chosen the opponent by random but this year has selected a particular opponent who happens to be Jae Gu Song. The announcer informs the crowd that the match cannot be avoided and must go ahead. Jae Gu scared by Queen’s choice questions that his actions may have caused for him to be her opponent which makes him worry about his inability to fight. Jae Gu depressed and scared by the fight thinks that Queen despises him, sits on a set of steps with his head between his legs. Dal Dal tries to cheer him up, telling him that as a man he should know how to fight. Jae Gu informs Dal Dal that he does not like to fight and has never fought before either. Jae Gu thinks about why he came to Wild’s High stating it was only because of the location and scholarship that he chose the academy. His hatred of the school grows more as he realizes that Queen will most likely pester him after he loses the fight no matter what he does. He then enters a classroom where both Queen and Moon Young are sitting. Moon Young notifies Jae Gu about her attempts of making Queen cancel the match. Jae Gu then places the check on the table in front of Queen telling her of his attempt to bring it to her before asking her to cancel the match. Queen asks him why she should cancel the match. Jae Gu informs Queen of his current living situation, his dislike of fighting and how the fight would be the end of him. Queen remarks that she could not care less for Jae Gu story to which he responds that he will drop out of the school to avoid fighting with her. He then asks her is she happy with what she has made him do. Category:Chapters